¿Por que Caleo?
by BadBitchAndRealest
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "¡Oh, el amor!" del foro El campamento Mestizo. Diana Simplemente tenia que madurar


_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "¡Oh, el amor!" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

-Por qué esta, con Calipso yo sé que ella lo va a dejar cuando este viejo y en cambio, yo solo lo dejaría si se muere, por que como somos Semidioses tiene muchas probabilidades de morir, bien muerto.-le pregunto a Belén, Celeste no me quiso acompañar por que, dijo que prefería mirar a Jasón desde lejos y yo simplemente me la quede mirando, porque para ser una hija de Atenea no es muy inteligente.

-Diana esta es la tercera vez en la semana que chocas o tu auto o tu moto o tu bicicleta a propósito, y lo único que haces es torturarte, entiende Leo esta con Calipso y nada de los que hagas lo va a cambiar, supéralo quedaste en la Friendzone, hay más Semidioses en el Campamento y le gustas a varios chicos de Ares, y solo por tu estúpida Regla no sales con ellos.- Mi cabaña tiene 20 Reglas inquebrantables, y una de esa es que está prohibido para las hijas/os de Nike salir con un hijo/a de Ares, porque simplemente no funciona, y si yo la rompiera, me obligaría a mí misma a limpiar todo un semana, y hay que decir mi cabaña no es muy limpia que digamos, hago un mueca, y niego con la cabeza.

-Halla voy, "Reparaciones de Leo y Calipso" por cuarta vez en el mes-Belén abre la boca exageradamente, y me apunta amenazadoramente con un dedo, le respondo rápidamente antes de que tiempo de reprocharme algo- _le debía un favor a Percy, por la una de las tantas veces en la casi lo mato, y además lo choco por décima vez, creo pero al solo le pasa por Sesos de Algas, además Leo nos hace descuentos, por ser sus amigos y ser Semidioses y logre hacer que Tu Hermanita Mayor pasara vergüenza, porque les dije que después tenían que limpiar los asientos de todas, las cosas sucias que yo sé que van a hacer, y adivina quién gano la apuesta, así que tú y Celeste me deben pagar 20 Dracmas cada una, deberían saber que siempre voy a ganar hagas lo que hagas y eso que todavía no me pagan por lograr que ella se raptara a Jasón e hiciera cosas Sucias con el puro 1313 los 2 y Piper, no sabe na 'así que pa' callao que todos los sueños húmedos de tu hermana se cumplieron gracias a mi-_al ver la cara de Belén, me doy cuenta de que no está contenta de la actitud de ella, y eso que no sabe de la vez en la que tuvo un encuentro medio Caliente con Apolo, estoy casi un 100% Segura de que es la Hija de Atenea más Promiscua de toda la historia, estoy segura de que me reiré mucho cuando se entere, aunque tal vez lo guarde un poco más por qué tener secretos sucio con los que chantajear, es divertido y pensar que llegamos en el mismo mes que ellos, pero alcanzamos a conocer a Percy, todavía recuerdo los celos de Annabeth cada vez que hacíamos cosas, suicidas por diversión, pero ahí tenía 15, ahora tengo 18 años debo tratar de crecer pero están difícil, bueno creo que volví a desviarme de la narración en fin, Belén me sigue mirando raro, hasta que entramos al local, y saludo a Calipso con la sonrisa más falsa que puedo tener- Calipso tanto tiempo, okno vine hace como 4 días pero fue porque Percy me mando con su auto y esta vez, traigo el mío que choco Percy, y me llevare el de el Por qué Leo me dijo que estaría listo a lo mucho en 2 días pero preferí esperar a que el mío se echara a perder otra vez y bueno he me aquí con mi buena amiga Belén y también vengo a cobrar dinero porque le gane 3 apuestas asique me debe como 300 dólares, tengo muchos Dracmas quiero que me page en dinero mortal-inserte mi sonrisa de niña buena- y salió un nuevo libro que quiero tener y dependiendo del final de la Saga me robare a tu novio para ir a quemarles la casa y no dejar evidencias, Cassandra Clare Sufrirá si mato a Jace y dejo a Clary Virgen, Ella sentirá el fuego celestial de Jace en su casa.-inserte mi cara de psicópata- además hace tiempo que no hago cosas suicidas con mi mejor amigo, la última cosa rara fue que me acompaño a tirarme en caída libre desde un avión, así que de un modo u otro igual lo secuestrare con o sin tu consentimiento.- y hasta ahí llegue porque Valdez me interrumpió de la forma más cruel que puede haber, para interrumpir a tu amiga relegada a la FriendZone que diciéndole palabras cariñosas a tu novia, Belén me envía una de esas miraditas que me dicen que me tranquiliza, inhala exhala, Diana inhala exhala, vamos tu puedes.- Valdez tanto tiempo y no saludas a una de tus mejores Amigas-me llevo la mano exageradamente al pecho- no voy a poder vivir con esto, pero es que es muy Feo Leo, así no se saluda-menos dando a conocer mi cruel estado en la FriendZone.

-Hola Diana, ya estaba empezando a pensar que Percy por primera vez no iba a chocar tu auto, pero que tenemos aquí, pues nada más y nada menos que tu Auto, y no entiendo eso de que me ganaste 3 apuestas eran prácticamente imposibles, primero tenías que pillar a Clarisse y a Chris en un momento Caliente de ellos-asiento, porque lo hice- Segundo debías a avergonzar a Annabeth y Percy con su vida sexual activa-le señalo el Auto- y Tercero debías lograr que Celeste se ligue a un Dios.-vuelvo a asentir, y el abre y cierra la boca sin poder creerlo, y Belén Grita bien Fuerte y se desmaya y Leo pregunta- Quien Fue.

-Will Solace en como 9 Meses más tendrá un nuevo hermano o hermana.- eso logra el efecto requerido Leo se desmaya y Calipso corre donde el por qué ella y usa, una especia de magia curativa de esas que tienen los dioses, y el reacciona, pero ella empieza a acariciarle el cabello y a decirle cosas bonitas y empalagosas, y Leo le responde siendo todo tiernecito y me doy cuenta que aquí ese ya no es mi mejor amigo, mi primer beso o cualquiera de las Primeras veces que sea el aquí es otra persona, que nunca fue conmigo y yo se podría decir que lo perdí, cuando estábamos saliendo nunca fue hace conmigo, más que nada parecíamos Amigos Con Derechos, casi todos mis amigos están enamorados o en una relación o embarazada en otro caso, pero yo simplemente no quería seguir creciendo, esto era extraño por yo soy la que siempre hace reír a todos, pero por favor incluso Percy con Annie se van a Casar, si Clarisse tiene novio pero yo estoy más sola que un perro y me acabo de dar cuenta que si sigo así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte tal vez me dé una Oportunidad, con Will Solace, al fin y al cabo los 2 somos perdonas con amores imposibles, él se enamoró de la portadora de oráculo y yo de Hijo de Hefestos que logro que Calipso saliera de su isla, bueno al fin y al cabo igual me gustaba Will, con su pose de Surfista y todo ah y también porque prácticamente siempre me atendía cuando me accidentaba, simplemente tal vez sea hora de madurar, y dejar de tratar de Romper el Caleo por un Tiempo.

-Adiós Chicos Mejor volvemos mañana, Saludos.

* * *

Buenas Noches a todos aquí vengo con mi otra participación en los Retos de Febrero, probablemente tenga mucho humor, pero lo que cuenta para la historia es mi Ataque de Madures al Final, lo demás un relleno para lo real.

Saludos :3


End file.
